Endure
by animedetectivegirl
Summary: WARNING: LEMON, VERY VIOLENT AND GRAPHIC. CHARACTER DEATH (kinda) Set during season 2 - Sebastian agrees to endure anything in exchange for Claude staying away from his master. But how much will he endure, and how will far will Claude go to make him suffer? Implied sebaciel.


Sebastian stood in the dark and cold basement hidden beneath the Trancy manor. His gloves, shoes and jacket were already removed and left in a neat pile. He had his suspicions of what Claude wanted from him. But so far all he'd been told was to strip, and to not resist no matter what followed. That was the deal Sebastian had agreed to. In exchange, Claude agreed to never lay a hand on Ciel. Perhaps it was strange for a butler to be going to such lengths to protect his master, but their relationship had developed beyond that now.

"Remember to keep your side of the deal Faustus. If I do this for you, then you are to stay away from my master." Sebastian spoke in a harsh tone, sending Claude a glare even as he removed his waistcoat and tie, adding them to the pile. Claude was stood a short distance from him, watching with a bored expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, I'll keep my side of the deal, and stay away from the little brat" Claude replied, before a small sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Keep stripping."

Sebastian continued to glare, but did as he was told. As much as he hated the man in front of him, this was what he had agreed to. He started to unbutton his white shirt next, letting it hang open for a moment before he slowly slid it off his pale shoulders. "Very well, but I'm only doing this for Ciel- i mean, my young master"

Sebastian cursed himself for letting that slip. But from the look of the smirk that appeared on Claude's lips, he already knew.

"So, you call him by name now? You must be rather close." Claude commented in a smug tone.

"But a butler should address his master more formally. I believe I should punish you for that little mistake."

"It doesn't matter. You'll punish me either way I'm sure." Sebastian stated as he slid his black trousers and pants down, letting them pool around his ankles.

"Well, I do believe it will cost you dearly. Now hurry it up" Claude ordered, motioning Sebastian over to him. "Hold out your hands."

Sebastian fought the urge to snap back at the man. _You're the one who asked me to strip for you, you pervert. _That's what he felt like saying. But he held his tongue, and instead stood in front of Claude fully nude, holding out his hands silently.

Claude gripped one finger from each hand between two of his own, easily snapping them both back. He continued to break every finger, Sebastian letting out small grunts of pain.

"I knew you'd do something like this" Sebastian managed to say through gritted teeth. A louder groan of pain escaped his lips as Claude proceeded to snap his wrists back as well.

"I'm not finished. I've barely even started." Claude replied simply, grabbing each of Sebastian's arms in turn and twisting them back, dislocating each of his shoulders. Sebastian let out a loud groan, his legs shaking from the immense pain. Claude took the opportunity to knock Sebastian on to the floor, sitting on the man's back so he couldn't get up again. The sadistic torture continued as Claude shattered the bones in Sebastian's legs and twisted his ankles, causing more moans of pain to fill the room.

"How easily broken. Pathetic." Claude said in monotone, completely unsympathetic to the agony Sebastian felt. The Phantomhive butler simply lay beneath him weakly, his shattered arms and legs hanging limply.

_Don't resist. Don't fight back. Endure it. _

"What's wrong? Can you not cope with this sort of pain? You're weak!" Claude laughed, finding joy watching his rival suffer. He wrapped his arms round Sebastian's stomach, squeezing painfully hard. A small whimper escaped his lips as he knew what was coming. Sure enough, there was a loud cracking noise as Sebastian's ribs were shattered under the strength of Claude's arms. A loud agonising scream filled the room which had Claude grinning with delight.

_Endure it. For Ciel's sake...just endure it. _

"I'm leaving your mouth intact, so I can hear your moans as I fuck you" Claude whispered into the other man's ear, his erection already straining against his pants. He dropped his trousers and pants in one fluid motion, leaving the rest of the uniform as it was.

_It's alright. You expected this. Just endure it to the end._

Sebastian had little choice but to wait for Claude to finish, lying face down on the ground unable to move. He took a few deep breaths, trying to prepare himself for what was to come. Sebastian had expected it, as soon as he'd been ordered to strip. Why else would Claude ask him to do such a thing?

Claude shoved his whole length inside with one thrust, not holding back in the slightest. Sebastian's pained moans and whimpers filled the room, only turning Claude on more as he fucked him mercilessly.

"Good. That's it. Moan for me, you dog!" Claude roared, throwing his head back in pleasure.

Sebastian hated himself for being weak, for letting Claude reduce him to such a state. And to be called a dog of all things, the creatures he hated most. The shame was as agonising as the broken bones and hard thrusts delivered to his ass again and again.

_Endure it! For Ciel...for Ciel's sake. It's to protect Ciel, so endure it! _

Sebastian let off a surprised whimper as he felt Claude's hands suddenly grip his neck tightly, making it difficult to breathe. A demon wouldn't die from being strangled, even by another. But that didn't make it any less painful.

- "its..a-alright...I won't...d-die.." Sebastian managed to choke out weakly, his vision slowly blurring. Whether he was saying that to Claude, or simply reassuring himself of the fact, he no longer knew.

"Perhaps not permanently." Claude groaned into his ear, squeezing even tighter and starting to twist the man's head back. Sebastian only had a few seconds to realise what was happening.

_Please, don't let Ciel see me in this state..._

There was a loud snap as his neck was broken and he fell limp, temporarily dead. It was only then that Claude finally reached orgasmic bliss, shooting his seed deep into Sebastian's ass.

Claude stood up and wiped himself off, adjusting his uniform as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"You're nothing Michaelis. You're beneath me, and always will be." He spoke to the still body on the floor, turning to walk away and return to his butler duties. He knew demons didn't die that easily. Sebastian's injuries would eventually heal, and he too would return to his master as if nothing had happened. But the memories of what he had to endure that night would stay with him for eternity.


End file.
